Amante oscuro
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: Los monstruos son reales, los fantasmas también, viven dentro de nosotros, y a veces, nos ganan dijo un famoso escrito pero hay veces que nos enamoran también... ¿Podrías no traicionar lo que eres por algo que quieres ser?


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es obra de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo tuve un lapso fantástico **

"_Los monstruos son reales, los fantasmas también, viven dentro de nosotros, y a veces, nos ganan" Stephen King_

_Cap. 1 El olvido se cobra caro_

Los cuentos de hadas siempre empiezan con "había una vez", pero esos siempre terminan con la lección para los malvados y el bien para los buenos, este cuento no tiene eso, de hecho la lección es para los buenos y la gloria para los malos, ¿no me creen?, está bien, me creerán cuando termine el relato, para que se sientan más cómodos comencemos como les gustan las historias…

Había una vez, en un reino lejano, un rey y una reina muy felices, ambos vivían en paz y armonía con su pueblo, un pequeño reino en mitad de grandes bosques, parecería todo perfecto, incluso sus tres hermanos con reinos igual de pacíficos jamás intentaron atentar unos contra otros , pero, por las noches, cuando la hora del silencio comienza, aquello era una pesadilla, voraces seres venidos de las profundidades más salvajes se dedicaban a atormentar a todos aquellos hombres y mujeres, niños, ancianos, mascotas, nadie se salvaba, era liderados por una Ogresa, sí, un ogro femenino, antiguo y poderoso, los gobernantes hicieron lo propio, intentar frenar aquél caos nocturno, incontables vidas fueron sacrificadas en el asalto al castillo de la reina ogro, muchos soldados cuya vida se extinguió como cuando apagas una vela, de un soplo, solo quedaron los valientes reyes que enfrentaron solos a su destino y vencieron… vivieron felizmente 16 años, la vida les regaló como era común en aquél mundo al nacer los primogénitos, estos eran siempre niñas, hermosas, fuertes y maravillosas… disfrutaron hermosos años con ellas… pero olvidaron algo importante, algo que pronto tendrían que pagar

Tres hermosos jóvenes rodeaban un lecho enorme y oscuro, observando como poco a poco la vida se iba drenando de su madre

-El olvido de su promesa… cóbrenselos caro… hijos… el pago por traicionar… el trato… el pago por nuestra caída del poder… quítenles lo que ellos nos quitaron… -Los ojos violetas de la mujer se abrieron grandes, casi histéricos y el pelo plata se pegó a su frente a causa del sudor- Restauren el honor de nuestra familia y manchen el nombre de aquellos que nunca debieron olvidarse de nosotros, muchos años en el silencio… tomen lo que les corresponde…-Alargó la mano pálida, ante esto los tres jóvenes acercaron las manos, recibieron cada uno algo brillante y luego la mano de aquella dama se convirtió en un polvo oscuro que el viento se encargó de esparcir, un fuego azul se extendió por la enorme cama oscura, salieron de aquella cueva lentamente, fuera varias criaturas aullaron mientras la luna se tornaba carmesí

-Pagarán- Dijo uno de ellos fríamente caminado sin detenerse ni voltear una sola vez al cuarto que hasta hacía unos momentos tenía a la persona que les había dado la vida

-No hace falta decirlo Yaten, Taiki y yo no dejaremos que las cosas se queden como están-El pelinegro hizo una pausa y miró al mayor que simplemente sacudía sus manos retirando aquél polvo

-Pero yo no lo hago por "su querida madre" Seiya- Anunció el castaño, ajustando sus gafas mientras guardaba el pañuelo con el que se había aseado

-Nadie lo hace por esa mujer-Inquirió el platinado

-En efecto… su descuido nos llevó a la ruina, pero, si cobramos aquella estafa de los humanos tendremos más oportunidades de acabar con él-Señaló el pelinegro un castillo enorme que sobre salía en lo alto de una montaña

-¿Acaso quieres la inmortalidad Seiya?-Preguntó el platinado

-¿Acaso tu no?- Preguntó sonriente como si fuera obvio que todos deseaban lo mismo

-Entonces… lo único que debemos hacer… es comernos a todos menos a estas ¿no?-Preguntó el platinado observando una flor amarilla que le había entregado su madre

-Partamos entonces… casi es luna nueva y saben que los banquetes son mejores… a la luz de la luna-Dijo el castaño y los otros le siguieron

Era el cumpleaños número dieciocho de la princesa Mina, aquella que todos nombraban perla del este, cuyo padre, el rey Magnus había dado la estocada final a la reina ogro hacía bastante tiempo, la joven rubia de ojos azules labios escarlata y esbelta figura corría por los jardines emocionada en su primer vestido de fiesta, ostentoso, blanco con dorado

-¡Mina!-Gritaba detrás de ella una joven de cabello azul vestida elegantemente,

-¡Aún no estamos listas Mina!- Llamó una castaña en un vestido verde

-¡No perdamos tiempo Lita! ¿No quieren que ellos sean los primeros en verlas así?-Preguntó sin dejar de correr

-P-pero… seguramente están ocupados…-Dijo la peli azul

-Ya veremos Amy-La rubia ánimo y justo cuando iba dando la vuelta se encontró con lo que tanto buscaba, tres apuestos jóvenes conversaban, alentó el paso tratando de normalizar su respiración, las otras dos chicas le imitaron abanicándose con gracia, su presencia no pasó desapercibida para los tres caballeros que dirigieron sus miradas a ellas

-No deberíamos hacer esto Mina-Susurró Amy sonrojada

-¿Por qué no? Contestó la rubia- Serán sus futuros esposos- Aseveró por lo bajo

- Nunca hablamos con ellos si no está nadie- Dijo Lita

-Por eso… ¿No te gustaría que Andrew conversara contigo sin que los vigile tu papá?-Preguntó la rubia sonriendo vivazmente

-Nunca dije eso… solo que no es adecuado…-Contradijo la castaña

-Tonterías, en algún momento tendrás que hablar con él a solas, ¿Prefieres que sea en tu lecho de bodas princesa Lita?-Se burló la chica y la castaña se sonrojó

-Una dama no debe expresarse así- Interrumpió Amy, la rubia se encogió en hombros

Las tres pasaron por el pasillo lentamente fingiendo no darse cuenta de la presencia de los tres hombres, que se levantaron y las alcanzaron

-Princesa Mina-Llamó un pelinegro con severidad, la rubia se viró ocultando su nerviosismo- Le recuerdo que el baile iniciará a las 6 pm, le sugiero regrese a su recamara y no se pasee sola antes del horario indicado-Señaló el joven, la chica se sintió como si estuviera delante de su papá

-Le informo príncipe Armand, que estoy en compañía de otras damas, como tal no estoy sola-Corrigió la rubia un tanto molesta, era muy atractivo su futuro esposo pero la trataba como una niña

-Touche Armand-Se burló un rubio que después guiñó el ojo a la castaña- Princesa Lita, un placer saludarla-Cortésmente se inclinó saludándola y la joven hizo lo propio

-Alteza Amy, le ruego me disculpe, pero le sugeriría no permitirle a su alteza Mina este tipo de conductas-Pidió en suplica Armand a la peli Azul

-No… yo no…-La chica miró al sonrojado muchacho que estaba a pocos pasos de ella y sería en poco tiempo su marido- Disculpen el atrevimiento-Se disculpó sonrojada igualmente

-L-las escoltaré de regreso-Dijo al fin el más bajo de los tres

-Bien dicho Richard, será mejor que nos aseguremos de que estas tres damas esperen hasta la hora indicada-Armand dio la razón y seguido las encaminaron hasta la recamara de la rubia, una vez que las tres damas entraron se permitió reprochar con la mirada a la autora intelectual de aquella salida impetuosa quien simplemente sonrojada suspiró

-¿No crees que eres muy duro con ella, Armand?-Preguntó el rubio una vez que los tres dejaron la habitación

-No me agrada que esté tan a la vista… lo sabes… pero no es algo que le pueda decir directamente a ella… no es…

-No es correcto, un príncipe no debe hacer estás cosas…sí, nos sabemos la letanía-Bromeo Andrew interrumpiéndolo

-En todo caso, solo quiero que ella sea feliz, pero no logro entender ese espíritu tan impetuoso-Armand suspiró después de aceptar que su futura prometida era demasiado vivaz

-Estoy en acuerdo contigo Armand, pero… honestamente, creo que cuando llegue el momento sería bueno que ellas no nos vieran como extraños-Dijo Richard y los tres caballeros asintieron

-Bueno, el día de hoy se anuncia formalmente nuestro compromiso, no deberé temer nada-Reconoció Armand y camino seguido de los otros jóvenes, miró atentamente la puesta de sol, hacía mucho, en su niñez la noche le daba pavor, pero en tiempos tan pacíficos no había nada de que guarecerse

La noche llegó, silenciosa, solo el barullo de la fiesta se hacía presente, la festejada acompañada de sus primas y mejores amigas conversaba alegremente, vigilada por sus padres quienes la veían amorosamente, hasta que su madre discretamente la llamó

-Mina, querida, el joven Armand requiere tu presencia-Susurró la gobernante y la rubia se sonrojo, sabía por experiencia de sus dos únicas amigas que cuando eso pasaba solo significaba una cosa

-Animo-Alentó una castaña ante el sonrojo repentino y pasmo de su prima

-Mantente en calma… no digas nada… deja que él sea quien hable-Recomendó Amy y las dos se alejaron después de eso, Armand llegó hasta la rubia y ofreció su brazo que ella aceptó temblando

-Me gustaría tomar un poco de aire si no le molesta-Dijo suavemente mientras le indicaba la salida al jardín

-Me parece grato-Murmuró ella apenada, no debía hablar mucho y además no tenía de que

Llegaron al jardín adornado con hermosas azucenas, tomaron asiento y el joven por fin habló

-Le pido una disculpa, la he engañado-Andrew era muy propio, algo atractivo en él

-¿A qué se refiere?-Contestó la rubia haciéndose la desentendida

-El motivo de nuestra salida… verá… desde hace bastante tiempo… he tenido en consideración su presencia… -Hizo una pausa tomando con suavidad la mano derecha de la joven que dio un ligero respingo- Quiero decir… me gustaría unir su destino al mío…-Beso suavemente la mano de la chica y está tembló

-Entiendo-Fue lo único que pudo articular la chica antes que el aire llevará a ella un olor particular, nauseabundo, que ignoro- Mi respuesta es…- Antes de decir el sí que tenía guardado se escucharon gritos, los dos buscaron la mirada el lugar de procedencia, corrieron hasta el salón festivo, la gente estaba en pánico, tres figuras vestidas de negro se encontraban de pie frente a los gobernantes ahí presentes

-Les rogamos nos disculpen… no es nuestra intención asustarlos-Hablo Taiki calmadamente

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Preguntó el padre de Lita

-¿Nosotros?- Preguntó Seiya y luego se retiró la capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro, todos se dieron cuenta entonces de que esos chicos no eran humanos, tenía la insignia de la familia real que una vez portó la ogresa Titania, las uñas oscuras y afiladas, una belleza sobre humana y ojos que brillaban con esplendor

-Creo que esto responde a su pregunta… pero si no, permítame presentarnos en nombre de nuestra madre la reina Titania la cuarta reina ogresa, la dama que les permitió estos días de paz y fiesta-Hizo una pausa viendo como los gobernantes se preparaban empuñando las espadas

-No venimos por una pelea, de hecho, no me gusta jugar con la comida es descortesía-Llamó un platinado

-¿Dijo comida?-Preguntó Mina y llamó la atención del joven, cuando sus miradas se encontraron un escalofrío recorrió a la muchacha por todo el cuerpo, imágenes desastrosas inundaron su cabeza… ella, él… piel, sangre… sudor… un sonrojo la llenó entonces horrorizada y sintiendo un calor que empezaba a sofocarla se dejó caer, sus primas sintieron el mismo calor repentinamente, alarmando a los presentes, por su parte los tres muchachos se miraron confirmando el siguiente movimiento

-Si nos permite, nos llevaremos a nuestras novias, les sugiero no se opongan… por las buenas todo es mejor ¿no creen sus altezas? O acaso les gustaría romper con la promesa de hace años ¿nuevamente?-Preguntó Taiki después de hacer semejante afirmación

-Parece que las formalidades no son necesarias, hermano-Dijo Seiya al ver que estaban rodeados por la guardia- Será mejor que acabemos ya- En un segundo, los hombres de la guardia fueron asesinados ante la atónita mirada de todos

-Que comience el festín entonces-Sonrió Taiki, todas las luces al momento se apagaron, pero antes permitieron ver más criaturas oscuras rodear el palacio, los gritos, las personas corriendo, como pudo Armand levantó a Mina y la sacó del lugar, le siguieron Richard y Andrew junto con las otras chicas acompañados de algunos miembros de la guardia, abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones y metió a la joven en el armario, ella reconoció esa recamara, era de sus padres

-Ocúltate aquí, pase lo que pase no hables, no grites, defenderemos la entrada Andrew debes llevar a Lita a su reino, diles lo que ha pasado, Richard tú también, este lugar no es seguro, despejaré el pasillo y vendré por ti Mina, hasta entonces no te muevas-Ordenó Armand y salió de la habitación, Mina quedó minúscula en aquel lugar de madera

-¿Dónde está el rey? Debemos ponerlo a salvo-Dijo el joven a los guardias hasta que vieron a alguien caminar hasta ellos, mal herido uno de los soldados se aferró al joven

-¡El rey… el rey está!-Poco antes de desplomarse Armand pudo ver la figura negra de alguien caminado hacia ellos, la luz de la luna lo iluminó, el platinado lleno de sangre que no era suya avanzó hacia ellos, el miedo invadió nuevamente al príncipe, miedo a la noche… la sombra se extendió hasta ellos, Mina no escuchaba nada… solo silencio, luego gritos, pasos, alegre salió del armario, a las princesas siempre suelen ponerles un impedimento, algo que no deben hacer, cuando lo rompen viene el castigo

-Armand-Corrió hasta aquella sombra abrazándolo- Tenía tanto miedo…-Sollozó sintiendo como los brazos del joven la apartaron de su cuerpo que estaba frío y su voz no era suya

-No hay porque temer… -La nubes que ocultaban la identidad del muchacho se apartaron y ella vio a aquél ojiverde- ¿Lo ves? Tu legitimo esposo ha venido a recogerte- Dijo tirando al suelo la cabeza de un soldado que Mina reconoció como uno de los que acompañaban a Armand

-No… puede…Armand…-Balbuceo la aterrada rubia- ¡Ayuda, Armand, Papá, Mamá!-Gritó desesperada topando con la pared

-Shhh-Indicó Yaten con un dedo sobre los labios de la chica- Ellos ya no están… nadie que pueda ayudarte… deja el escándalo-Indicó acorralándola, el humo en el castillo había desaparecido, el silencio y los cuerpos era lo único humano que había, alejándose del lugar caballos iban trasladando a los que habían sobrevivido… pero atrás dejaban a su preciada princesa… sin saberlo ella estaba viva… y al mismo tiempo ya no

-Te lo suplico…no hagas esto-Susurró sollozando entre las almohadas mullidas, delante de ella el cuadro de sus padres… que observaban su deshonra… cerró los ojos, recordando aquellas tardes en que todo era felicidad, el jardín de azucenas, casi no escuchó su ropa rasgarse, los sonidos iban lejanos… muy lejanos… y se desmayó, Yaten se separó de ella con la expresión fría, luego miró la luna

-Supongo que hoy no es necesario-Dijo retirándose y dejando a la chica ahí

_**Hola a todas, yo sé que esperan Money Baby, no se apuren mañana subo el último capi está a la mitad, pero hoy les vengo dejando esta historia, cruda sí, pero oigan, no planeo hacerla demasiado triste, mi estilo es el final feliz, aunque en este caso no les prometo mucho, ¿de dónde salió? Bueno, estuve leyendo bastante literatura Bretona de caballería, lo que les puedo decir es que quizá sufran un poco, pareciera que los chicos son los malos ¿no? Pues… quien sabe muajajaja y ya saben, tomatazos, aplausos, reclamos etc etc etc… en un review bye bye 3 **_


End file.
